1. Field
The present invention is directed to electrical connectors and in particular to woven electrical connectors and methods used to manufacture them.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Components of electrical systems sometimes need to be interconnected using electrical connectors to provide an overall, functioning system. These components may vary in size and complexity, depending on the type of system and many require connections to power sources. Examples of such power connectors are shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0214454, presently assigned to the assignee of this presentation and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.